mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
World Historian
Introduction World Historian, birth name Kikoku Botan, is the true antagonist of Season Two and makes his full appearance in the Season Two Finale. He also claims to be Season One's Death, Leader of The Shadows. Season One 'The Shadows' announced their return to the Realm of Mianite about halfway through Season One, when 'Death' 'sent a message to it's inhabitants, stating that neither Mianite nor Dianite, nor Ianite could stop him, that he was the reason that there were so few gods and that they hardly ever appeared, that he would make those who joined them more powerful than the gods, but destroy those who didn't, and that he would soon "reach out" to one of them. Tom was the first to receive this message, and he quickly relayed it to Tucker, Sonja, and Jordan. The message left in it's wake much confusion, uncertainty, and fear amongst the four. The Priest gave a short and vague speech, which only confirmed one thing: "The Shadows are real." Shortly after the message was received, ''Death' revealed that the one he meant to "reach out" to was none other than Tom, Dianite's chosen one and arguably the religion's best fighter. Although his first attempt to convert the zombie-like man was met with silence, he did not relent. After Tom absentmindedly thought about how amazing it would be to have a fantastic bow to use in combination with invisibility potions to become a ninja assassin, 'Death' 'offered him the bow, '"Death's Bolt", 'a position at his side as his personal assassin and right hand. Although sorely tempted to renounce Dianite and take the offer, he was convinced that the offer was a trick by his god, Dianite to test his loyalty, and subsequently rejected the offer. Seeing that he would not convert him quickly enough for his plan, ''The Shadows' 'turned to NadeShot, whom he knew was overshadowed by his friend and neglected by his god. He figured that the chance of glory and power would better tempt those who had never had it. He was not wrong. Shortly after Nadeshot joined ''The Shadows', Dianite appeared and claimed that 'The Shadows' 'were merely a test and reprimanded Nade for not being loyal. What happened to ''The Shadows' after that (as of Season One) remained a mystery. Season Two World Historian, birth name Kikoku Botan, was a character in Mianite Season Two. This ominous entity was an embodiment of Death. Botan is the father of the Ruxomarian Mianite, Dianite, and Ianite. He wrote several books which the Sky People read in the Great Library of Urulu. The World Historian was also briefly seen in the fifth crypt which contained Mianite's Heart. When the group were leaving the Nether, he stated, "Thanks for the quintessence". World Historian also wore reddish-grey robes upon his physical embodiment. According to Dianite, his murderer wore similar attire. World Historian is the supreme villain of Season Two, as it was revealed he was the one gathering quintessence from Ianite, (Ianite knowing this, telling about a greater power that was pulling her out of the current world) turning the quintessence into Ianitas, (among other things) and attempting to use the energy from her quintessence to destroy the world. Shortly after the Sky People (and Wizard) revived Dianite, Mianite possessed Tucker’s body and killed Dianite (though only temporarily, as the ritual allowed him to be revived in case he died shortly after being resurrected), and then possessed Jordan. Who was then killed by Tucker, who was no longer possessed, and was killed by Mianite shortly after. The rampage ended when Mianite was wounded by Waglington (it showed up as killed in chat, but he was only harmed as Waglington did not have the Kikoku). Seconds later, Mianite was killed by World Historian using the Kikoku. He then had a brief discussion with the group, revealing he was the one who killed Dianite 10 years beforehand, along with the fact that he is Ianite's, Dianite's, and Mianite's father. He then proceeded to attack Waglington, Mot, Tucker, and Martha. Amidst the fighting, Ianite yelled to Sparklez to use his arrows (with The Bow of Balance). Once he saw the chance, Sparklez took the shot and killed [[World Historian|'World Historian']]. After the blow, World Historian did not rise again for the duration of the finale. Trivia * In the book "The Frayed Father", it is revealed that World Historian used to be mortal. It is unknown how he came to be a God/Divine/Undying being. * While he is referred throughout the season by different names such as Kikoku Botan and World Historian, his username is "WorldHistorian". Similar to Farmer Steve's user "Farmer__Steve" or "MarthaTheMystic" becoming "Martha". * While WorldHistorian has a similar appearance to Waglington, it is confirmed in the Season Two Finale that Farmer Steve was Waglington's alternate counterpart. Theories and Speculation To note the difference between Season One's The Shadows and Season Two's WorldHistorian; by The Shadows' final reference in Season One it was claimed that Dianite had fabricated it's existence as a test. In Season Two however, WorldHistorian claims to of been The Shadows. There are two speculative reasonings for this situation: # In Season One, Dianite chose to hide the reality of The Shadows '''because confirming that it was real would weaken his role as an almighty god with no clear opposition other than his brother. # In the switch between Hyperion and Blockworks as the writing team for Season 2, the role of '''The Shadows was rewritten by Blockworks to be a counterpart of WorldHistorian. Despite his demise in the Season Two Finale, he probably can and will revive himself using his large bank of quintessence, and therefore is only temporarily dead. He has claimed that he has essentially destroyed countless realms, sucking all of the energy out of them. Reinforcing this, Dianite says "We have to get out of here, if he has all that life force, he won't stay dead long." shortly after Botan's death. Gaines’ observations of rifts in inter dimensional space further reinforce this theory. The Clear Sky Hermit Canon Sometime between when the Sky People went to the fifth crypt and the Season Finale Botan met with Andor and had a chat with him. He revealed that what happened to Andor's father; that he used Amniosis, a dream-sapping biome-sized parasitic organism as a quintessence farm just as he had done in thousands of other worlds in the multiverse with other organisms just like it. If not apparent in his Minecraft appearance, Botan's appearance is that of a 'rotting corpse'. This is inferred from lines in Chapter Six: "Botan. It means long life. Does it look like I have lived up to my name?” The figure drew back his hood. What Andor saw underneath curdled his insides. He bent over to vomit, but had not eaten for a day. “It’s not exactly decay,” simpered Botan. “It’s more of a progression. It disturbs the spirit not because it is deathly but because it is wrong.” Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two